Universo Paralelo
by SashaBraus20
Summary: Es mi primer intento de fan fiction ... Espero les guste mi amplia imaginacion Sasha


FansFiction

La historia se ambienta en la trama del dorama 49 days de So Hyun-kyung

Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isamiya creador del manga Shingeki no Kyojin, de los cuales se ha tomado su aspectos físico, mas solo parte de su esencia y su personalidad va variando según la historia.

Si bien la mayor parte de la trama se basa en 49 days, también se le suma mucha de mi imaginación al querer mantener el romanticismo y crear situaciónes en las cuales puedan destacar nuevas facetas de los personajes.

...

Se dejaron de ver en primavera cuando la familia de ella se traslado a Corea del Sur por negocios. Su padre en ese entonces era el Vice- Presidente de Ingenierías Clark y necesitaban expandir el negocio para así conseguir una nueva cartera de clientes.

Su madre, hija del dueño de la empresa, debía cumplir con su labor de esposa y seguir el camino que su esposo tomara.

Por su parte, a pesar de sentir por aquella niña de cabellos color chocolate, algo muy similar al amor, siempre mantuvo una barrera entre ella y sus sentimientos, pues nunca debía mostrar debilidad.

Concluyendo la segunda semana de vacaciones de invierno la niña le cuenta que deben dejar Japón. Con lagrimas le manifiesta no querer irse, que tiene miedo y que no lo quiere dejar (a diferencia de él, ella siempre le fue sincera con sus sentimientos).

Él solo le dijo que no tenia de qué temer y que el destino de seguro algún día los volvería a juntar.

Fueron sus últimas palabras y a la semana la niña partió junto a su familia.

Abril 2015

-Mierda, tengo solo 15 minutos para llegar ¡Por qué tenían que dar el especial de Ao no Exorcist tan tarde ¡!

El joven mientras corría, se iba arrepintiendo de su monumental desvelada, ya que dormir 4 horas no le era suficiente para rendir y menos cuando se trataba de su primer día en la Preparatoria Seinagi (a la cual había entrado a través de una beca otorgada por el dueño).

El final de esa gran maratón la había ganado y con honores, pues al sonar la campana ya estaba junto a sus compañeros en la fila para escuchar la Ceremonia de Bienvenida.

Parado, observando como el director dirigía unas palabras a sus nuevos alumnos, sensei Petra Ral se acercaba para anunciar a la representante de Primer año para continuar con los discursos.

De las filas se aparto una chica, de contextura delgada, brazos y piernas largas, cabellera larga tomada de un moño y que caminaba de forma torpe hacia el escenario. Se notaba nerviosa.

Ya esperaba la caída cuando un ruido del micrófono desvió su atención del escenario.

Se agacho un momento para abrochar sus zapatos cuando… Cuando escucho a la chica hablar. Su voz era dulce pero con carácter, aunque a veces se entrecortaba por su nerviosismo.

Pasmado, sin poder moverse, su mente empezó a recordar. Se trasladaba de escenario en escenario, paisajes, visitas, juegos y mil momentos que junto a esa persona había pasado.

Jamás pensó que en esa circunstancia se volvería a encontrar con ella, con la voz que le calmaba y hacia su corazón latir con prisa.

No había duda, a pesar del tiempo y esperanzas perdidas, el destino los había vuelto a juntar.

Solo esperaba que Sasha Braus, se acordase de él.

 **Capítulo II: Miradas Indiferentes**

-Jean, vamos, debemos ir a nuestro salón-dijo Ymir mientras sonaba la campana del termino de ceremonia.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban juntos, mas, era claro que la mente de Jean estaba en otro lado pues lo sucedido en la Ceremonia de Bienvenida era algo que no esperaba. Habían pasado 9 años desde la última vez que se vieron. Nunca se escribieron pues no logro conseguir la dirección en Corea de Sasha y al ser pequeño, no tenía muchas opciones de búsqueda.

Jean e Ymir quedaron en la misma clase. Ellos se conocen desde que Sasha dejo Japón.

Para Jean no hay amistad más valiosa que la de Ymir, pues a pesar de ser una chica era atrevida y valiente .Siempre tomando las mejores decisiones y acompañándolo en lo que a él le apetecía. Muchos creían que ya de grandes su amistad podía llegar a ser algo más, pero Jean aun seguir pensando en Sasha.

Llegaron al salón en el cual coincidieron con algunos de sus compañeros de secundaria.

-Jean, Ymir que gusto verles- les saludo Armin, quien era un buen amigo de ambos.

Juntos conformaban un trió bastante particular puesto que sus personalidades diferían bastante una de otra.

Jean era torpe e impulsivo, muchas veces cobarde, siempre tomando decisiones sin pensar en sus consecuencias.

Ymir, más consciente de su realidad, trataba de ser más centrada y apoya a Jean en todo, no obstante era manipuladora y trataba de que todo estuviera a su favor y control.

Armin, más callado que los anteriores, no dejaba de tener una mente brillante. Aplicado en las materias era el mejor de su promoción. Consejero sabio. Lo único que compartían con Jean era la cobardía.

Realmente daba para pensar por qué Ymir les aguantaba tanto.

-No creen que es genial que podamos pasar los siguientes tres años juntos?- Armin le sonreía e Ymir le correspondía. Los dos siguieron hablando de cómo habían sido sus vacaciones y en qué clubes podían aplicar. Jean por su parte salió del salón para poder despejar su mente.

Bajaba por las escaleras cuando se cruzo con Sasha Braus. Quedando cara a cara, Jean no reacciono. Al contrario, Sasha lo miro y disculpándose siguió su camino.

Jean volteándose muy nervioso grito –Sasha, Sasha Braus, eres tu cierto?

Sasha se giro y lo vio, mas con una mirada desconcertada .

-Quien eres tú?, nos hemos visto ¿?

-Sa… Sasha soy, soy Jean Kirschtein, no... No me reconoces?

-Lo siento, pero no he conocido a nadie con ese nombre. Ahora si me disculpas.

Sasha siguió su curso sin dudar ni mirar atrás. Jean por su parte no se movió, su mente estaba confusa y sentía que sus ojos querían liberar las mismas lagrimas que lloro cuando Sasha dejo Japón hace 9 años.

Tenía claro de que el tiempo podría disipar recuerdos, pero nunca imagino que se olvidaría de él por completo, la verdad no se lo explicaba pues él la pensó en todo momento.

Casi por inercia subió las escaleras hasta la azotea del edificio. Creía que tomando un poco de aire podría controlar sus emociones y así no preocupar a sus amigos que si bien, le conocían triste, no le gustaba ser una carga emocional para ellos.

Ya instalado, disfruto de ese rato de tranquilidad. El sol tibio calentaba su cuerpo que tendido en el piso veía las nubes pasar. Sus lágrimas incontenibles comenzaron a surgir y se preguntaba si era dolor o impotencia lo que sentía. Tener rabia consigo mismo no venia al caso, así que se resigno al dolor.

Tururururruru Tururururruru… El sonido de su móvil lo despertó. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido.

-Hola. - Su voz soñolienta era evidente

-Jean dónde has estado? Te he enviado cientos de mensajes, estas bien? . La voz de Ymir lo hizo despabilar y al fin se levanto camino al salón de clases

-Voy bajando Ymir, si quieres vete con Armin, yo… prefiero ir solo a casa. No vemos mañana.

La voz de jean al otro lado de la línea sonaba horrible y a pesar de lo que ella quisiera hacer, que Jean le hubiese pedido estar solo, significaba que algo muy complicado había pasado.

#NOTASMIASPD: Nombro al anime ao no exorcist ya que es el anime que estaba viendo hace poco...

me falta mucho, y me encantaria ir mejorando ... :D


End file.
